


Your Eyes Are Gross

by SnowyHeavens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyHeavens/pseuds/SnowyHeavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's eyes can change color from yellow to green to blue and back.</p><p>Levi thinks it's vomit inducing.</p><p>Eren and Levi are the best of friends.</p><p>One likes to do stupid things and the other just goes along with it for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Gross

“Oh my! Your eyes are like emeralds!”

“Your eyes are so beautiful! Just like fresh sunflowers!”

“Your eyes remind me of the sea!”

He had always been complimented for his eyes, ever since he could understand the human language. Everywhere he went, random passersby would stop and admire his eyes. It was always about his eyes. So much so that he began to believe those words of praise. He knew he had great eyes. Anyone with eyes would agree.

But one person in particular had disagreed.

It all started in kindergarten. The teacher had called for play time a while ago and he was just minding his own business with some building blocks. He had just started on the top tier of his beloved wall, dubbed Wall Maria by his proud self, when it happened.

“Your eyes look like vomit.”

The comment had seemingly come out of nowhere, startling him from his concentration.

An irritated glance back was given before he went back to his wall.

“Well, your eyes look like cement.”

If the kid didn’t want to play nice, then he didn’t have to either. All the kids knew he was the type to pick fights with anyone that annoyed him. For someone to come looking for a fight from him was just plain stupid. It was like the kid was asking for it.

There was a harsh shove from behind and he had dived headfirst into the wall, limbs flailing uselessly at his sides and landing onto the fallen wooden blocks on his stomach.

“Levi! Eren!” There was a gasp from the teacher.

Punches and kicks were thrown, their tangled bodies rolling around the ruins of Wall Maria as they fought. That particular school day had ended with two students sporting multiple cuts and bruises and a stern lecture from the teacher.

 

Freshly bandaged the next day, Eren was back on the carpet during play time and rebuilding his precious wall. No more than three minutes had passed before he felt another presence sitting down next to him.

“Hi, vomit eyes.”

He watched Levi place blocks on the left side of Wall Maria in the corner of his eye, seemingly declaring a temporary truce. Well, if he wanted to play nice then Eren guesses he will too.

“Hi, cement eyes.”

The rest of Eren’s and Levi’s play time was spent in companionable silence with the pair building the rest of the wall.

 

-

 

“Levi!”

Eren had popped into his line of sight from where Levi was resting his chin against his palm, staring out the window. He had been daydreaming since he had entered the classroom, too early for class to start. The room had been empty for minutes so he decided to stare out the window to pass the time. He hadn’t realized that so much time had passed until Eren pulled him from his stupor. He leaned back against his seat and let his arm fall around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer.

“What’s up, vomit eyes?”

A full-blown pout was the immediate response, “Why are you calling me that again? You haven’t used that since the fifth grade!”

“Was just thinking about how ugly your eyes are is all,” Levi smirked at the irritated swat at his shoulder.

“Well your eyes aren’t so pretty either, you cement-eyed prick,” he mumbled as he crossed his arms and sat in the chair next to his best friend.

“Don’t mind him, Eren,” Mikasa walked up to the pair and took the seat closest to him on the right, “I think your eyes are the best.”

A smug look washed across his face, “Of course my eyes are the best,” he leaned heavily against her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “If they weren’t the best then how am I the hottest guy in this school?”

There was a snort to his left, “Second hottest, right after me,” he dragged Eren’s seat closer, forcing him to drop his arm from his sister.

“In your dreams, shorty,” he stuck his tongue out at him, a surprised squeak escaping him when a hand smooshed him in the face.

“You’re not allowed to look at me. I’m too handsome for you,” Levi pushed his face away.

He was about to retort back, but was interrupted by the bell signaling the start of first period and the teacher immediately beginning class.

 

The bell for the end of fourth period signaled and lunch was Eren’s next period. He sighed in relief as he got up and set off to the cafeteria with his backpack in tow, clutching his stomach when it grumbled. Students flooded the hallways, forcing him to shove his way through the crowded path. He paid no mind to the irritated looks and urged on towards his destination. When the cafeteria was in sight, Eren scanned the area for an empty table and made a beeline to the one closest to a window. He collapsed onto a seat where he could face outside and dropped his backpack on the table.

Spinning the backpack around, he unzipped it and pulled out a brown paper bag. He set his lunch in front of him and dumped the backpack onto the nearest seat to the right of him. The brown bag had been crumpled up in his backpack and Eren hoped that his sandwich wasn’t too smooshed from the abuse. He unrolled the bag and dropped its contents onto the table. A lone peanut butter and jelly sandwich fell out along with a box of chocolate milk.

Eren unwrapped the sandwich from its plastic wrap and took a mouthful of the peanut buttery and jelly goodness. His eyes mindlessly roamed out the window as he chewed. The loud chattering of other students made for background noise.

“’Sup, jelly face,” a familiar voice sounded from his right and he heard a thump of his backpack falling onto the floor.

Levi had taken the backpack’s spot as Eren turned towards him with a look of sudden determination.

“Well, shit,” he recognized that look and he knew it meant he had inadvertently given Eren another stupid idea. He rested his elbow onto the table and leaned the side of his face on his palm. Turning in his seat to face Eren, he braced himself as his best friend finished swallowing his food and began to bombard him with words.

“I want to make a jelly man.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“One more time?”

“I want to make a jelly man,” he leveled Levi’s blank stare with one of his own.

“Then make one.”

“I want to make one now.”

Levi snorted.

“You do realize that we’re still in school.”

“Let’s skip.”

A sigh.

“Why can’t you wait until school is over? There’s only two periods left.”

“Exactly! Two hours!” he swung his arms up into the air for emphasis, almost flinging his poor half-eaten sandwich across the other side of the cafeteria, “I can’t wait two whole hours!”

Levi sighed again.

“And why not?”

“Because I want to do it now,” there was a gleam in his eyes, warning Levi of the upcoming barrage of sentences, “This is the moment I should be making a jelly man! If I let this time pass, then I’ll never want to make one ever again! You know as well as I do that if I want to do something, then I need to do it now before it’s too late! I have the perfect picture of my jelly man! By the time the two hours are up, I’ll lose sight of my mental image of the jelly man! It’ll become a blur! And I will not have a blurry jelly man!”

“Uh huh,” Levi reached out his unoccupied hand and wiped off the jelly smeared in the corner of Eren’s lips, “Go on.” He retracted his arm and brought his thumb up to his mouth, licking off the jelly.

“So you are going to help me get out of this rat hole. And I have the perfect plan,” Eren paused for dramatic effect and made sure Levi had his full attention, “You have a car. So we can just sneak out into the parking lot during passing period and drive off! Then we can go to the grocery store and buy some jelly. And then, we can make a jelly man in my kitchen! It’s fool proof!”

Levi contemplated for a second.

“Do we get to eat it afterwards?”

Eren nodded enthusiastically, his head bobbing up and down so fast Levi worried for second that it might break off.

“Then we leave at dawn,” he glanced at the clock on the wall behind him, “Or I guess in thirty minutes.”

 

“Dun dun. Duh-duh dun dun. Duh-duh dun dun. Duh-duh dun. DAHDAHduhhhhhh-”

Levi smacked a hand over his companion’s mouth, “Stop whisper-screaming the Mission Impossible Theme.”

“Hrmmherrmahrrm.”

Levi peeked over the corner of the building, checking for any staff members wandering around. There should be one patrolling around the parking lot grounds to catch any ditchers or late arrivers. He saw an adult turn a corner and disappear from sight. Deeming it safe for a few seconds, he grabbed Eren’s hand made a dash for his car.

“Dun dun. Duh-duh du-”

“Shut up and run faster,” he whispered and tugged Eren insistently.

They made it to Levi’s car in record time and ducked just as the same staff member turned back around the corner and scanned the area. Levi quietly unlocked the driver’s door manually and waited for the adult to disappear again. Once they were gone, he pulled open his door and pushed the button to open the passenger door to allow Eren in. They scrambled into their seats, buckled their belts, and the driver turned on the ignition.

“Go, go, go!” Eren yelled. He surveyed the area through the windows for any teachers as Levi reversed and peeled off onto the main road.

They were finally free and Eren whooped in victory, “To the grocery store!”


End file.
